noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Frankenstein vs The Royal Guard
After Lunark is defeated by The Royal Guard, Frankenstein steps in after 1st Elder announces that he's going to wipe every last werewolf in existence of the face of the Earth. Prologue Battle Summary 'Frankenstein vs The Royal Guard' 'Cadis Etrama Di Raizel vs The Royal Guard' Aftermath After Rai steps in destroying Armageddon and defeating most of the Royal Guard, Frankenstein battles Haydn, while Lunark and Mirai battle Geo. Image Gallery 495_3_Frankenstein Attacks The Royal Guard And The Elders.png|Frankenstein attacks the royal guard and the elders. 495_5_1st Elder Under Attack.png|1st Elder under attack. 495_6_Unnamed Royal Guards Under Attack.png|Unnamed royal guards under attack. 495_7_Royal Guards Under Attack.png|Royal guards under attack. 495_8_3rd Elder Under Attack.png|3rd Elder under attack. 495_8_Haydn Under Attack.png|Haydn under attack. 495_14_The Royal Guard Assemble.png|The royal guard assemble. 495_17_Lunark Worried About Frankenstein.png|Lunark worried about Frankenstein. 495_19_Rai Protects Himself From Frankenstein's Attack.png|Rai protects himself from Frankenstein's attack. 495_20_Rai Worries About Frankenstein's Aim Or Lack Thereof.png|Rai worries about Frankenstein's aim or lack thereof. 495_23_The Unnamed Guards Ready To Kill Frankenstein.png|The unnamed guards ready to kill Frankenstein. 495_24_1st Elder Tells The Guards To Wait.png|1st Elder orders the guards to wait. 495_31_Frankenstein Laughs At 1st Elders Claim To Royalty.png|Frankenstein laughs at 1st Elder's claim to royalty. 495_36_Frankenstein Points Out The Flaws In 1st Elders Logic.png|Frankenstein points out the flaws in 1st Elder's logic. 495_38_1st Elder Asks Frankenstein What He Knows About His True Intentions.png|1st Elder asks Frankenstein what he knows about his true intentions. 495_39_Frankenstein Tells 1st Elder Everything He Knows.png|Frankenstein tells 1st Elder everything he knows. 495_40_1st Elder Is Shocked At Frankenstein's Knowledge.png|1st Elder is shocked at Frankenstein's knowledge. 495_49_The Royal Guards Attack Frankenstein.png|The royal guards attack Frankenstein. 495_50_Frankenstein Surrounded.png|Frankenstein surrounded. 495_54_The Royal Guard Attacks From Behind.png|The royal guard attacks from behind. 495_58_Frankenstein Summons Dark Spear.png|Frankenstein summons dark spear. 495_59_Frankenstein Attacks The Royal Guard.png|Frankenstein attacks the royal guard. 495_62_1st And 3rd Elder Are Amazed At Frankenstein's Strength.png|1st Elder and 3rd Elder are amazed at Frankenstein' strength. 495_64_The Unnamed Guard Gets A Split Personality.png|The unnamed guard gets a split personality. 495_66_1st Elder Recognises The Dark Spear.png|1st Elder recognises the dark spear. 495_70_Rai Protects Himself From Frankenstein's Attack Again.png|Rai protects himself from Frankenstein's attack again. 495_72_Rai Worried About Frankenstein's Attacks.png|Rai worried about Frankenstein's attacks. 496_1_Frankenstein Calms Down.png|Frankenstein calms down. 496_6_1st Elder Doubts The Authenticity Of The Dark Spear.png|1st Elder doubts the authenticity of the dark spear. 496_10_Frankenstein Unleashes His Power.png|Frankenstein unleashes his power. 496_12_The Guards And Elders Frozen In Fear.png|The guards and Elders frozen in fear. 496_15_3rd Elder Shields Everyone From Frankenstein's Attack.png|3rd Elder shields everyone from Frankenstein's attack. 496_18_The Guards Surround Frankenstein.png|The guards surround Frankenstein. 496 19 Frankenstein Overwhelms The Royal Guard.png|Frankenstein overwhelms the royal guard. 496_25_The_Royal_Guard_Pushed_Back.png|The royal guard pushed back. 496_27_The_Royal_Guard_Keep_Attacking.png|The royal guard keep attacking. 496_37_Geo_Tries_Her_Luck.png|Geo tries her luck. 496_39_Frankenstein_Avoids_Geo's_Attack.png|Frankenstein avoids Geo's attack. 496_41_Frankenstein_Faces_Geo.png|Frankenstein faces Geo. 496_43_Frankenstein_Blocks_Geo's_Attack.png|Frankenstein blocks Geo's attack. 496_45_Geo_Pushed_Back_Easily.png|Geo pushed back easily. 496_51_Frankenstein_Attacks_Geo.png|Frankenstein attacks Geo. 496_73_The_Royal_Guards_Knocked_Out.png|The royal guards knocked out. 496_75_Frankenstein_Surprised.png|Frankenstein surprised. 497_2_The_Royal_Guards_Are_Worn_Out.png|The royal guards are worn out. 497_6_The_Recovery_Of_The_Royal_Guards_Isn't_Working.png|The recovery of the royal guards isn't working. 497_9_1st_Elder_Believes_That_The_Dark_Spear_Is_Real.png|1st Elder believes that the dark spear is real. 497_12_Frankenstein's_Identity_Revealed.png|Frankenstein's identity revealed. 497_34_Frankenstein_Recalls_How_The_Dark_Spear_Was_Created.png|Frankenstein recalls how the dark spear was created. 497_35_The_Elders_Tell_Frankenstein_About_A_Problem.png|The elders tell Frankenstein about a problem. 497_40_Frankenstein_Shocked_At_The_Creation_Of_Dark_Spear.png|Frankenstein shocked at the creation of dark spear. 497_47_Frankenstein_Angry_At_The_Human_Sacrifice_Required_To_Make_The_Dark_Spear.png|Frankenstein angry at the human sacrifice required to make the dark spear. 497_64_Frankenstein_Doesn't_Trust_The_Union.png|Frankenstein doesn't trust the Union. 497_67_The_Dark_Spear_Is_Getting_Worse.png|The dark spear is getting worse. 497_74_Frankenstein_Makes_His_Decision.png|Frankenstein makes his decision. 497_75_Frankenstein_Has_To_Stop_The_Dark_Spear.png|Frankenstein has to stop the dark spear. 497_76_Frankenstein_Takes_The_Dark_Spear.png|Frankenstein takes the dark spear. 497_80_Frankenstein_Annoyed_At_Having_To_Recall_An_Unpleasant_Memory.png|Frankenstein annoyed at having to recall an unpleasant memory. 498_26_1st_Elder_Launches_Armageddon.png|1st Elder launches Armageddon. 498_32_Frankenstein_Chides_The_1st_Elder.png|Frankenstein Chides 1st Elder. 498_35_Lunark_Attacks_The_1st_Elder.png|Lunark attacks 1st Elder. 498_39_Geo_Blocks_Lunark's_Path.png|Geo blocks Lunark's Path. 498_51_1st_Elder_Orders_A_Second_Attack.png|1st Elder orders a second attack. 498_54_Lunark_Tries_To_Kill_The_1st_Elder_Again.png|Lunark tries to kill 1st Elder again. 498_82_Rai_Gets_Involved.png|Rai gets involved. 499_5_Rai_Remembers_Muzaka.png|Rai remembers Muzaka. 499_13_Rai_Gets_Angry.png|Rai gets angry. 499_16_Rai's_Wings_Are_Healed.png|Rai's wings are healed. 499_20_1st_Elder_Wonders_If_Rai_Is_The_Lord_Of_Nobles.png|1st Elder wonders if Rai is the Lord of the Nobles. 499_22_Frankenstein_Worried_About_Rai.png|Frankenstein is worried about Rai. 499_24_The_Royal_Guards_Are_Amazed_At_Rai's_Strength.png|The royal guards are amazed at Rai's strength. 499_25_The_Royals_Guards_Are_Powerless_To_Stop_Rai.png|The royal guards are powerless to stop Rai. 499_26_Rai_Declares_War_On_Armageddon.png|Rai declares war on Armageddon. 499_31_Armageddon_In_Space.png|Armageddon in space. 499_42_Frankenstein_Stands_In_Haydn's_Way.png|Frankenstein stands in Haydn's Way. 499_51_The_Royal_Guards_Try_To_Stop_Rai.png|The royal guards try to stop Rai. 499_57_Rai_Destroys_The_Royal_Guards.png|Rai destroys the royal guards. 499_60_The_Royal_Guards_Destroyed.png|The royal guards destroyed. 499_62_Geo_Almost_Destroyed.png|Geo almost destroyed. 499_66_Rai_Resumes_His_Battle_With_Armageddon.png|Rai resumes his battle with Armageddon. 499_68_Rai_Destroying_Armageddon.png|Rai destroying Armageddon. 499_73_Armageddon_Destroyed.png|Armageddon destroyed. 500_3_There's_No_Escaping_The_Noblesse.png|There's no escaping the Noblesse. 500_9_Geo_Shaken_After_Nearly_Being_Destroyed_By_Rai.png|Geo shaken after nearly being destroyed by Rai. 500_17_Haydn_Transforms_After_Using_The_Blood_Stone.png|Haydn transforms after using the blood stone. 500_19_Haydn_Gets_Angry.png|Haydn gets angry. 500_20_Frankenstein_Transforms.png|Frankenstein transforms. 500_22_Frankenstein_Gets_Serious.png|Frankenstein gets serious. 500_24_Frankenstein_Asks_Rai_To_Let_Him_Handle_Matters.png|Frankenstein asks Rai to let him handle matters. 500_30_Rai_Respects_Frankenstein's_Decision.png|Rai respects Frankenstein's decision. 500_34_Frankenstein_Ready_To_Fight.png|Frankenstein ready to fight. 500_37_Lunark_Wants_To_Help.png|Lunark wants to help. 500_42_Frankenstein_Allows_Lunark_To_Help.png|Frankenstein allows Lunark to help. 500_48_Frankenstein_Angry_That_Rai_Had_To_Use_His_Power.png|Frankenstein angry that Rai had to use his power. 500_57_Haydn_Lands_A_Blow.png|Haydn lands a blow. 500_58_Frankenstein_Hates_The_Blood_Stone.png|Frankenstein hates the blood stone. 500_73_Frankenstein_Wounds_Haydn.png|Frankenstein wounds Haydn. 500_75_Frankenstein_Gains_The_Upper_Hand.png|Frankenstein gains the upper hand. 500_81_Frankenstein_Pushes_Haydn_Back.png|Frankenstein pushes Haydn back. 501_28_The_Genie_Of_The_Lamp.png|The genie of the lamp. 501_32_Frankenstein_Attacks_Haydn.png|Frankenstein attacks Haydn. 501_34_Haydn_Can't_Keep_Up_With_Frankenstein.png|Haydn can't keep up with Frankenstein. 501_50_Frankenstein_Decides_To_Finish_Haydn_Before_He_Can_Regenerate.png|Frankenstein decides to finish Haydn before he can regenerate. 501_66_Haydn_Loses_His_Arms.png|Haydn loses his arms. 501_72_Frankenstein_Gets_Taken_Over_By_The_Dark_Spear.png|Frankenstein gets taken over by the dark spear. 501_73_Haydn_Recovers.png|Haydn recovers. 501_74_Frankenstein_About_To_Kill_Haydn.png|Frankenstein about to kill Haydn. 501_78_Rai_Protects_Frankenstein_From_3rd_Elders_Attack.png|Rai protects Frankenstein from 3rd Elder's attack. 501_80_Rai_Is_Angry.png|Rai is angry. 501_81_Frankenstein_Worried_About_Rai_Getting_Involved.png|Frankenstein worried about Rai getting involved. 501_86_Frankenstein_Asks_The_Elders_To_Bring_It_On.png|Frankenstein asks the Elders to bring it on. 502_84_Frankenstein_Impales_Haydn_With_Dark_Spear.png|Frankenstein impales Haydn with dark spear. 502_86_Haydn_In_Pain.png|Haydn in pain. 502_92_1st_Elder_Steps_In_To_Save_Haydn.png|1st Elder steps in to save Haydn. 502_96_1st_Elder_Has_A_Dark_Weapon.png|1st Elder has a dark weapon. 502_98_Frankenstein_Intrigued.png|Frankenstein intrigued.